chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Min Forrest
Min Zaylee Forrest is a character used by Lowri in World 6: Awakened. She is human and a hunter. She is 20 years old. Appearance Min has quite a pale skin tone, with dark brown eyes and hair. Her hair waves slightly, and is grown long. She has a slim build and is 5'9 in height. Personality Min is fairly highly emotionally strung, making most of her decisions based on emotional reasons or on impulse. Naturally, she is an open person. However, her experiences have taught her to be more secretive, and to at least try to be cautious. She sometimes succeeds. Species & Abilities As she is entirely human, Min possesses no abilities. Family & Relationships *Mother - Abria Forrest *Father - Nathaniel Forrest *Brothers - Braylon and Kierce Forrest *Sisters - Daisha, Kalyn and Shanae Forrest History Min was raised by her normal, human family in Austin, Texas, until she was 15 years old. Then her boyfriend of nearly 2 years, Joshua Powell, was turned into a vampire. He attacked her home, massacring her entire family. Min only survived because she had been absent at the time. She became a hunter after learning of the truth of what happened that night, from a group of hunters who'd travelled to the city to investigate it. She travelled with that group for a year, being trained, before beginning to travel alone. During this time she learned that Joshua was following her after he jealously killed a man she'd had a one night stand with. She hunted alone for 4 years before a case led her to San Francisco. There she met Anya Emmanuel and Blaine Haleson, two half-siblings who were working the same case. They solved it together, destroying the ghost, and Min then stayed in the city to continue working with them. The three worked together for several months. Eventually they began working 2 cases at a time, one of them dealing with one case while the other two handled the second. During one such hunt, Min and Blaine failed to save a woman who was being held hostage. While they were comforting each other over their guilt and sorrow that evening they kissed, then one thing led to another and they slept together. The next morning, Min tried to push Blaine away and pretend their night together had never happened, in an attempt to protect him from Joshua. She failed. He learned of what had happened and massacred a neighbouring family as a warning to her. She and Blaine decided to flee the city. Etymology The name Min is Chinese in origin, and means "quick, sensitive". Like all of her siblings' names, it was chosen by their parents for its unusualness and rarity, following a tradition in her maternal family. Although she shows little sensitivity, she is fast both in action and thought. Her middle name, Zaylee, is Greek and means "dry". Her surname, Forrest, is English and means "of the forest" or "forest-keeper". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.